


canis sapien

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, K9 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 狗故事。存档。





	canis sapien

“公狗 年龄 啊好像有点大 已经成年不是幼犬 疫苗绝育驱虫已做 领养按国际惯例 接受私讯联络or上门回访[照片][照片][照片]”

在社交软件上偶然被转发到这则消息，按宇智波带土的一贯作风一般也就直接拉过去了。但不知为何，也许是因为那几张照片的色调特别入眼，狗的样子有点奇怪，或者单纯是他特别闲的缘故，鬼使神差地，带土点开了那条信息。  
越看越不对头了啊。  
被举到镜头前面的动物怎么看都只是一条奶狗；至少在带土的概念里，他还不知道有哪个品种到了成年之后还会长成这个样子的。摁开评论和转发，果然大家都在表达着同样的困惑：  
－这个明明是幼犬吧 所谓的成犬在哪里啊  
－图文不符成这个样子也是醉了 到底是哪一条狗在找领养啊  
－这种人 都不知道从哪里盗了图吧  
－连表面功夫都不会做 小心被骗   
－但其实这个小狗真的挺可爱的 啊啊好想领养这个小的啊  
……  
如此种种，不一而足。发布领养的人也没有回应过这些疑问，就好像他单纯就是上来发个消息没打算再做什么一样。  
于是带土也就顺理成章地把这件事给忘到了脑后。

直到五天之后，那则消息不知道为什么再次出现在了带土的消息流上。这次，那人转发了一次自己的消息，补充了一点信息。  
“小狗是朋友的 等领养的确实是成犬也确实在照片上有 看不见的就不要问我啦说明它跟你没有缘分[吐舌][吐舌] 成犬有伤 之前被抛弃过几次 希望新主人可以好好对它不要再弃养了[流泪][流泪] 确定要领养的请私信我大致说明一下个人情况 然后我会把成犬伤处的详细信息回复给你供你考虑   
repost //@手机用户12345678：公狗 年龄啊好像有点大 已经成年不是幼犬 疫苗绝育驱虫已做 领养按国际惯例 接受私讯联络or上门回访[照片][照片][照片]”  
这次的回应就远远没有上次多了，但宇智波带土的好奇心反而被激发了出来。说什么大狗其实也在照片上，这是在和他们玩皇帝新衣的游戏吗？  
再怎么看，照片上也只有那条耷拉着耳朵的小黄狗和举着它的赤膊男人吧？其他背景已经糊得不能再糊，如果那人偏要说大狗就是虚化掉的背景里的哪个土黄色色块……那带土只能说这人大概就是来上网涮人玩的。  
他点开私信的页面，抱着恶作剧的心态打下一行字：  
照片里哪有什么大狗，该不会说的就是你自己吧？无聊的垃圾！  
语气似乎有点攻击性，但管他呢，明明是这个人先浪费大家时间在先的，自己只是做出了反击而已。会上网搞这种无聊的恶作剧的人，肯定也对收到这种私信早就有心理准备了吧。  
他这么说服着自己，成功地忽略掉了按下发送按钮时心底泛起的一丝微乎其微，转瞬即逝的负疚感。  
第二天下班路上打开手机，带土惊讶地发现对方竟然回复了他的私信。  
怎么，被骂了还有脸还嘴吗？正好，带土想，我今天跟乙方大吵一架，攒了一肚子气正愁没地方撒呢。  
他打开私信。  
确实如此。您是唯一一个看到了它的人，请问有兴趣收养吗？  
带土抖着手划了一下屏幕，重新确认了一下自己昨天给这人发的私信内容。  
没回错人吧？  
他的好奇心痒起来了。如果这是恶作剧的另一个部分，带土也有信心不被他耍。  
他点开回复框，开始打字。  
怎么会呢？我觉得还挺明显的（天哪，哪里明显了？带土一边打字一边想，这年头为了耍人怎么什么瞎话都得接着往下说啊？）。多大年龄了？哪个品种的？我之前没养过宠物，不要紧吗？  
在等待回复的间隙，带土退出了私信页面，又重新读了一下这人发布的招养信息。不得不说他私信回复时候的语气正常多了，和公开消息里头那种一昧跳脱卖萌的说话方式简直像两个人。怎么能有人这么精分？他想。又或许那确实就是两个人，在跟他玩什么新型网络仙人跳之类的东西。  
没关系，他倒要看看这骗子还有什么招数。

手机用户12345678: 青壮年，可笼养全能型。  
手机用户12345678: 它还挺好养的，之前没养过也完全不要紧。只要您不讨厌它不弃养，一切都好说。  
这都哪跟哪啊？带土想，我问的是品种，告诉我技能干什么？还可笼养，这世界上难道有不能笼养的狗吗？  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 有兴趣，当然有兴趣。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 不过你都不问问我的个人情况吗？像什么家里房子有多大啦，打算给狗喂什么粮啦，阳台有没有封职业稳不稳定家人是否反对之类的？  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 看来你是真的很着急找领养啊？  
手机用户12345678: 那都是我随便写的。只要您乐意收养，不弃养，其实一切都好说。  
手机用户12345678: 至于职业之类的，虽然我其实不太在乎吧……可您账号认证里全都有啊。  
手机用户12345678: 封阳台是养猫人干的事。我这边要领养的可是狗啊。……嘛，虽然说不封阳台它也不会乱跑就是了。很听话。  
带土捏着手机，感觉被嘲笑了。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 为什么这么在乎不弃养？你也就只是给它找个下家而已吧，说得好像你很清楚它的过去一样。一条狗，弃养了你也不知道啊。  
手机用户12345678: 我当然清楚。只有这个是确定的。  
手机用户12345678: 每次被弃养都会跑回我这里。一次次累计的伤也都很清楚。有的能治，有的没法治。您确定要领养的话，我会尽力先做治疗。但就只希望您别弃养。  
手机用户12345678: 我……这种事情再来一次的话真的承受不起了。  
带土洗完澡回来就看见私信泡泡里闪着这句话。  
这话说得真的相当奇怪，一点都不像是个单纯给被弃犬找下家的爱心人士。这个手机用户应该是挺喜欢那条狗的（说起来那条狗到底长什么样啊？它真的存在吗？），狗也粘他。  
有什么理由要给这么一条狗找领养呢？养不起吗？也不像啊，就冲他那副毫不犹豫地就说要带狗去治病的样子。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 那你干嘛不干脆自己养它得了，你看它那么喜欢你被抛弃好多次都记得你。陌生人跟你保证不会抛弃也未必见得多可信吧，难道你自己都不信自己吗  
对方没再回复。带土抓着手机睡着了。

又过了两天，那人依旧没个回声。看吧，带土想，果然是逻辑都不能自洽的骗子。就这样的货色还想从我身上骗钱？没门！  
手机震了震。  
手机用户12345678: 抱歉，我自己是没法养狗的。如果可以的话我也想养啊，但因为特殊情况必须麻烦他人，希望您可以理解。  
手机用户12345678: 对了，如果您因为婚姻的缘故要弃养，这个倒是可以的。希望您能提前告知，让我能预先做好准备。实在不想让我知道的话就杀掉它吧……方法不限。  
这人到底在说什么啊？结婚了就可以正大光明地弃养了？你这是什么“家事不宁犬”吗？这到底是狗还是小三啊？而且……明明也挺喜欢的，怎么还鼓励我杀狗？  
你这样被挂出去是要被动保网友喷到底裤都不剩的啊你知不知道？  
带土一边感叹着人类多样性一边回复他的消息。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 还没见到狗的完整照片，一时没办法做决定啊。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 对了，你不是说它身上有伤吗？发照片来看看吧，太严重了估计也挺影响我生活质量，我不一定要呢。  
手机用户12345678: 好的，请您稍等。  
带土写了一会代码仍不见手机屏幕有动静。看来是真的有狗？他想，这是给我现拍去了？  
他在去茶水间接咖啡的时候拿上了手机。  
茶水间里空无一人。  
带土解开了手机。  
还好茶水间里空无一人！带土想，这人给他发的，啊，这都是些什么啊？这都是哪跟哪啊？他抖着手翻着这些只适合出现在社会新闻，尤其是恶性社会新闻上的照片——他妈的这个人还不打码！  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 你该不是从哪里盗图来骗我的吧  
手机用户12345678: 我没有。  
手机用户12345678: 如果我没有骗你你就愿意养了吗？  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 至少得知道真实性才能进入下一个阶段吧  
手机用户12345678: 请稍等。  
他又没动静了。带土把手机反扣着放在桌子上，心跳得附近的人都能听得到。他现在甚至有点不敢打开自己的手机，好像里面有什么恶魔似的——也许确实有恶魔，他想。只有恶魔才会对人做出这样的事情，在人的肢体上用利器划出伤口，切掉人的乳头，在人的皮肤上摁上烙印；相比起来腿根上的侮辱性纹身都只是小事。  
为什么要发这种照片来耍我？  
带土弓身向前把手肘撑到桌子上，用手指抵住自己的额头，闭上眼睛。他回想着看见的那些照片。他知道用软件能做出这样的效果，事实上他自己还在念书的时候就干过这样的事。但直觉告诉他这些照片并不是ps出来的。它们是真实的。  
手机又震了。  
手机用户12345678: [照片][照片][照片][照片][照片][照片][照片][照片]  
手机用户12345678: 抱歉，这次用的时间稍微长了一些。用左手写字，稍微有些不太熟练。因不想暴露自己的笔迹而出此下策，请您原谅。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 等等，你来真的？？  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 靠，怎么撤回不了  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 我操  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 是真的很严重啊  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 我操，你  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 你让我想想  
手机用户12345678: 您是不是也认为太严重了？其中的纹身、穿孔和小伤口我可以去治疗清洗，如果您同意收养的话。至于别的，我也很遗憾。  
手机用户12345678: 至于犬只的全身照片，出于隐私缘故目前暂时不能提供。如果您不介意这些损伤并确定收养的话……嘛，应该也就能直接见到了吧。  
手机用户12345678: 如果您能接受这些损伤，我可以保证，成犬是不会让您失望的。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 你说那些，你会带去治？  
手机用户12345678: 是的。您确认收养吗？  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 等等  
带土拿起固话听筒，拨了鼬的号码。  
“小鼬是吗？啊对有事找你帮个忙……什么，别老这么说我，是正经事……你是专业的嘛。有几张照片想请你看看是不是合成的……不是，我没惹事！啊对，等会邮箱发给你。”  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 你不是说过狗绝育了吗？照片或者单据，总要有证据吧。

宇智波鼬亲自打电话把他给臭骂了一顿。  
“我不是——我——我真没有！”宇智波带土只觉巨冤，“怎么可能是我拍的？！要是我拍的我还会找你自投罗网吗？！”  
“哦，我觉得应该也不是你拍的。我看了exif信息，这镜头不便宜，你应该买不起。”  
“……”  
“而且我看了一下，从这些照片的角度来推断，这些照片应该是受害者自己照的。我想你也不至于会把自己的身体弄成那个样子。”  
“……我谢谢你——等等，你说什么？”  
“你都听到了，我也不想重复。不过你也注意一下，这种照片一般不会流出来，背后的事情水一般不浅。你小心点，别把自己给陷进去了。”  
“我会注意的。实在不行，虽然我并不太想这么做……我会找你们的。”  
“对了，再告诉你点事情，虽然可能没什么用，因为这是来自互联网的图片。照片应该是当场拍了，图都没修就发给你的。奇怪的是，虽然他没修过图，倒是还在自己的电脑里备了份。路径是D:\废稿\tests\4。”  
“你怎么连这些都知道？”  
“我还能查到他的署名呢。这里显示出来的是kacanis，你对这个名字有没有印象？”  
“这都哪跟哪啊，完全没听说过。”  
“行吧，叔叔您也是长辈，我相信您的判断能力。有不对的情况，随时和我联系。”  
鼬知道带土已经下了决心，也知道他这位长辈的骑士心又开始动作了。他的这股热忱曾经给他自己带去了不少麻烦，但这种事情大概是刻在骨子里的，根本没法改。

 

kacanis，带土在手里晃着手机，来回地默念着这个名字。它一听就肯定不是个真名，但大部分人在给自己起网名的时候总会或多或少地夹入一些真实信息，以免太过自我割裂。  
像带土自己就是个很好的例子。  
这个叫kacanis的男人（带土几乎能肯定他是男人）应该也不例外。带土摸不清楚他和照片上那人的关系（还有那条一开始挑起了话题的狗。到底有没有狗？他还真挺想养狗的。男人养大狗，多威风），这名字到底是他还是那男人呢？  
他当然可怜那男人。多疼呀，带土想，他一定不是自愿的。但他同时也觉得那人很可悲。他的人格已经坏掉了，甚至到了这时还配合那个手机用户12345678，把自己藏得好好的，让想要救他的人根本找不到他。如果那个送养人说的都是真的，那人应该还不至于残疾，还没有丧失劳动能力。  
怎么能那样轻率地把一个人当作狗来对待呢？那可是同类啊！带土愤愤地想。他倒是装得不错，好像他真的在乎那男人，几乎把带土都给骗过去了。可他同时又教唆带土去帮他杀人，用那种谈论一个物件的方式说起他，这让带土感到尤其地愤怒。  
他既不认识那男人，也不认识这个发网帖找领养的用户。但他想人类的道德感是不受这些限制的。  
如果这确实是个骗局，是个陷阱，那么带土也打算用自己做饵跳进去了。  
如果他们不怕噎死的话。  
带土想着。他脸色阴沉，手里握着手机。手机屏幕上显示着手机用户12345678在隔了快三个小时之后给他发来的一张照片。  
白色的灯光把男人的下体照得雪亮，一切都明明白白无可遮拦。他所有的毛都被刮得干干净净——带土怀疑是因为他那里的表皮汗腺全被烧伤了的缘故——皮肤色浅，上头横着两道刀伤。一道位于右侧睾丸本应该在的地方——那里现在已经瘪下去了。另一道则几乎把他的会阴拦腰切断。  
手机用户12345678: 左边已经结扎了，保证绝育干净。如果您需要，左边睾丸和阴茎都可以做切除。  
手机用户12345678: 可以自行服药以保证必要的外在特征，视您的需要而定。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 可以。我们约个时间交接吧。  
手机用户12345678: 交接？请问您的意思是？  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 你把狗给我  
手机用户12345678: 我一般都会直接送上门。您不用担心安全或者泄密的问题。  
手机用户12345678: 嘛，应该说，这是所有事情里面您最不需要担心的事情了。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 你确定？  
手机用户12345678: 您可以试着在这方面相信我。  
好吧，带土想。总归也是他的主场。他还不信了。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 好的。你什么时候能把狗送过来？  
手机用户12345678: 大概要过一个月吧，一些伤口的治疗预后需要时间。  
obi_tobi_dancing5312: 需要我在经济上帮助你吗  
手机用户12345678: 不用的，谢谢您。您乐意收养这条狗，就是对我最大的帮助了。

“找到领养啦[花心][花心][好开心]对方是很不错的人哦 希望狗狗这次好运啦[吐舌][吐舌][太开心]  
repost//@手机用户12345678  
小狗是朋友的 等领养的确实是成犬也确实在照片上有 看不见的就不要问我啦说明它跟你没有缘分[吐舌][吐舌] 成犬有伤 之前被抛弃过几次 希望新主人可以好好对它不要再弃养了[流泪][流泪] 确定要领养的请私信我大致说明一下个人情况 然后我会把成犬伤处的详细信息回复给你供你考虑   
repost //本条已被作者删除”

obi_tobi_dancing5312: [定位]  
手机用户12345678: 好的，我大约晚上八点钟来找您。  
带土坐在门边，浑身绷紧，咬着指甲盖。他已经在这附近布下了“天罗地网”——当然了，是借用了家族的力量。至少在这前后一周内，方圆两公里内的异动都逃不过他的眼睛。  
终于要见到那个变态了，带土想。我要好好教育他，代那些受害者……  
他意识到自己站了起来，握住了门后的棒球棍。这就太过了，他感觉有点不好意思。他放下球棍，在裤子上擦了擦自己汗湿的掌心，又围着桌子转了一圈。  
门铃的声音在他已经绷得过紧的神经上狠狠地踩了一脚。带土撑着桌子站起来，感觉胸腔里呼呼地发热。他做了两个腹式呼吸，站到门边。  
不能让他一眼就看出来我的打算，他想，然后拉开了门。  
门后的人果然是个男人。对方身量和他相当，一表人才，银色头发，虽然脸上不知道为什么还有道划过左眼的刀疤……总之完全不在他意料之中就是了。他穿着一身白色的修身西装，手里拎着个黑色的登机箱，此外别无他物。带土越过他的肩膀看了几眼，也没见到他有什么同伴。  
“你……”带土说。  
“您好，请问是obi tobi dancing 5312吗？”他面不改色地念出了那个过于羞耻的id，“我是和您约好了来送养犬只的手机用户12345678。”  
“什……”  
“方便的话，想请您先验收一下犬只。如果无误的话，它就是您的了。”  
“希望您真的别弃养了。唉……”  
这家伙怎么连叹气都这么好听？！  
带土愣着，一时不防，被他挤开了身位。他关上门转过身，看见那男人把手提箱放在地上，紧接着就像在自己家里一样脱下了外套，解开了领带——他脱得很快，一个恍神间就已经只剩了条内裤。  
“等等！”带土说，“你这是……”  
“验收啊，”男人说，“不是说好了的么？”  
“那我也没说就在这里，”带土的大脑飞速运转，“你先去洗澡，去浴室。”  
把那人支开后，带土忙压低声音联系了他安排的警卫。没有，没有异动，他们纷纷这么说。他抽出提前买好的金属探测器绕着那个箱子扫了一圈，也没有听到意料之中的警报声。  
这可太奇怪了，他想。  
他蹑手蹑脚地摸到浴室外，一脚踹开了浴室门——完全没必要，因为那人根本就没锁门。  
银发男人慢慢地转过身来——所以他们果然还是同一个人吗？带土想。这身体的每个局部他都已经在照片上见到过了，但见到真人还是太过冲击。  
“啊……”那人说。带土注意到他声音有些嘶哑。  
他动作流畅地面对着带土跪下了，又慢慢地转过身体，确保带土能清楚地看清楚他身上每一寸皮肤。他俯下身，背朝着带土翘起自己的臀部。带土能在他腿根上隐约看到一些苍白的线条。  
“抱歉，当时用的颜色太深了。”银发男人说，“努力了也只能洗成这样，希望您不要介意。”  
我介意个屁，带土想。他伸手关上水，直接顺势合身把那人压倒在地上。对方没有反抗。带土动作娴熟地把他浑身搜了一遍——很快，毕竟一个浑身赤裸的人能藏东西的地方就那么几个。  
他没能找到刀片或是毒药。就连个针孔摄像机都没摸着。  
怎么回事？  
他怔怔地松开手。男人小心翼翼地从地上爬起来。  
“您……怎么了？”他说，“是检查结果不满意吗？您要退货了？”  
他看起来仿佛是害怕得血色都要全部从脸上褪去了——虽然原本就没多少。  
“我……我才是要问你呢！你怎么就……你怎么可能，怎么可以就这样一个人就过来了？”  
“啊？”男人说，“我……等等，我们不是一开始就说好了吗？您不是都清楚的吗？”  
“我？我清楚什么？”带土彻底糊涂了。  
“您说我就是那条要被领养的狗啊。您难道不是这个意思吗？”


End file.
